Quidditch Gone Wrong
by D. Kenedy
Summary: Cedric and Oliver finally act on their impulses
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Quidditch Gone Wrong  
Author: Candy Daze AKA Danielle Kenedy  
Pairing: Cedric/Oliver  
Rating: M  
Summary: Oliver and Cedric finally act on their impulses  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda  
A/N: This Contains SLASH... it was written for my dear friend Cassandra, I wrote it a while ago I just hadn't typed it up on the computer. Read/Review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Bludger to the Head, and a Shock to the Heart**

It was a warm autumn afternoon; the sun shone down and heated Cedric Digory's sweat drenched face, as he sat down in the bleachers watching the Gryffindor quidditch team practice. He wiped the salty sweat from his brow and took a swig from his water bottle; he just finished practice himself and hadn't showered yet. He glanced down to the center of the pitch and watched as the blurs of crimson zipped by.

His attention immediately turned to the handsome Gryffindor keeper; Oliver Wood. His soaking hair glittered in the warming sunlight, as he gracefully defended the goals. He looked like he was dancing on the clouds and Cedric felt himself getting aroused by this thought.

_It would be a lot hotter if he removed his-oh my._ He thought to himself as he watched the over worked Oliver take his shirt off because of the heat.

Oliver was the only one on the Gryffindor team that practiced in his muggle clothes; he found them more comfortable and easier to move around in. Cedric was starting to imagine Oliver practicing naked and didn't even realize that a bludger was coming straight for him.

"Oi Cedric, duck!" Fred hollered as George raced over to the other side of the pitch trying to knock the bludger out of the way before it hit Cedric. Cedric's thoughts snapped back to reality and tried to duck, however it was no use; it hit him right across the face with such a force that it felt like his head turned all the way around. He laid on the floor of the stands head throbbing; among other things.

"Damn, Fred can hit that ball hard." He said to himself as he rubbed his forehead. George landed in the stands and rushed over to where Cedric was laying.

"Cedric, are you okay?" He asked worried, as the rest of the team landed and rushed over. Oliver was at the back of the crowd rubbing his arm and looking down at his feet as the golden sun shone on his face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He said sheepishly as he arose to his feet.

"Sorry mate, I did warn you." Fred said shifting the blame over to Cedric.

"Yea I know, it was my fault, I was distracted." Cedric willing took the blame and looked down relieved to find that the tension has left his pants.

"Let's end practice now, I'll take care of Cedric, you guys go shower and change. I'll see you at dinner." Oliver said pushing his way to the front of the crowd.

"You sure you're alright?" Harry asked once more before giving into Oliver's demand.

"We should get some ice for that bump." Oliver told Cedric as he plopped down next to him.

Cedric nodded and uselessly brushed the hair from his face; it fell back in front of his eyes immediately after his hand left his face. Oliver smiled and moved the strand once more, this time it stayed in place. Oliver hesitantly stroked Cedric's cheek with his thumb gently. Cedric closed his eyes and took in the moment of brief contact, as if it was some sort of heaven. Oliver grabbed the cloth from his sports bag and dampened it with the water from his water bottle.

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked realizing the contact had stopped.

"Cleaning the blood from your face," Oliver replied matter-of-factly "and if you keep moving, you're wounds are going to sting a lot more."

_Damn, why is he such a sexy devil?_ Oliver though as he once more brought his hand to touch his wounded cheek.

Oliver always had a small crush on Cedric, that's why he agreed for him to stay and watch them practice.

"Cedric you got a pretty big gash above your eye; your eye brow is busted open completely." Oliver said with a worried tone in his voice, but he continued to wipe the blood off Cedric's forehead. Cedric was surprised to see the amount of blood that was reddening the formally white towel.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It looks like you got into a bad fist fight, but I can fix it." Oliver replied and dug back into his sports bad pulling out some gauze and tape.

"Thanks Oliver, I really appreciate you taking care of me, and I'm really sorry about ruining your practice." Cedric said very timidly causing Oliver to 'aw' in his mind from Cedric's shyness.

"Don't worry about it, practice was over anyway." Oliver grabbed a fresh towel from his bag, and took a swig from his water bottle.

"Is that all you have to do?"

"What, to fix your face," Oliver let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, you're all fixed up." He let out a smile and wiped the sweat off his chest.

_Oh my god_ Cedric though as he watched Oliver dry off his very fit body. His skin shone in the sun giving Cedric the impression that he was some sort of angel. _Even in his muggle clothes he looks good _Cedric's thoughts drifted to Oliver's pants, and he fell silent for a minute.

"Where did you learn to mend wounds like that?" Cedric asked snapping back into sense.

"My mom's a nurse in the muggle world, and I picked it up from her after years of injuries." Oliver inspected Cedric's cuts once more. "Right everything is looking good."

_He is looking good_ Cedric licked his lips as that thought raced through his mind.

Oliver sighed as he watched Cedric rise to his feet.

"Oliver thanks," Cedric kissed Oliver on the cheek softly, and immediately pulled back. _Why did I do that? _He thought _fuck I shouldn't have done that, damn it I'm an idiot _"I'm so sorry, I forgot I don't live in… India anymore… yes India. See cause in India we kiss everyone on the cheek for thanks. Guy or girl… yes that's right."

"Cedric shut up, I enjoyed it." He said picking up on his self hatred for doing that.

"What?"

"You heard me." Oliver moved in closer to Cedric and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through Cedric's hair and then rested his cool hand on the back of his neck causing Cedric to whimper a bit in the back of his throat. Their lips parted slowly and Cedric's eyes were still closed when Oliver asked.

"Did that clear things up?" Cedric's eyes immediately opened he pulled Oliver by the neck into a kiss once more, Oliver still in shock with Cedric's sudden transformation into a starved and hungry animal kissed back slightly. Cedric ran his hands down Oliver's bare back and the contact made shivers rush through Oliver's body; he let out a slight moan. Cedric's fingers slowly drew a trail down Oliver's back down to his ass. He grabbed it and pulled Oliver closer to him. Oliver had snapped out of shock by this time and had his hands through Cedric's hair and on this ass as well. Their tongues explored each other's mouths getting used to the unfamiliar territory. They slowly parted once more after a few minutes.

"Cedric, what was that passionate attack for?" he asked.

"I don't quite know really I think it's just because it's you." Cedric answered making Oliver smile.

"Alright well I need to take a cold shower before dinner starts, how about you meet me in the perfect bathroom after?" He let a sly smirk creep upon his lips as he brushed the hair from Cedric's face once again. Cedric blushed.

"I'll met you there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Quidditch Gone Wrong  
Author: Candy Daze AKA Danielle Kenedy  
Pairing: Cedric/Oliver  
Rating: M  
Summary: Oliver and Cedric finally act on their impulses  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda  
A/N: This Containes SLASH... it was written for my dear friend Cassandra, I wrote it a while ago I just hadn't typed it up on the computer. Read/Review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dinner Rush**

All through dinner Cedric was getting questioned about his burses and cuts. He and the Gryffindor team decided it was best to keep it quiet from fear of getting the two towers into some team rivalry over the up coming match. They figured the best thing to say was that he fell down the stairs after practice, hit his head on everything step, and his potions books fell on his face causing his eye brow to bust open. Since Snape was his potions teacher and he was quite clumsy after practices anyway everyone believed this story.

"Jeeze, you should tell this to Dumbledore, Maybe then they will lighten the load in potions." Cho Chang said to Cedric giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He looked over to the Gryffindor's table seeing that Oliver was glaring at him and Cho. He smiled slightly trying to reassure Oliver but knew he had to end things with Cho who was now whispering very sexual words in his ear, trying to arouse him.

"Cho stop!" He let out fiercely. Cho just stared at Cedric in shock, embarrassment was written all over her face. "Um, Cho, look I need to talk to you." He pulled her aside from the group.

"Cho, I don't think we are working out." He stuttered and looked down at his feet.

"What, why Cedric what did I do wrong?" She asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You didn't do anything, look it's not you. It's me; I'm just not attracted to you."

"What, then why go out with me in the first place Cedric!"

"Look Cho, you are a good dear friend so I'm trusting you with this." Cedric took her hands in his and waited for her to nod.

"Cho, I think I'm gay."

"Gay, as in like men?"

"No happy, of course liking men," He said sarcastically "Specifically one man."

Cho got over the break up within the next five seconds because her and Cedric were indeed very close friends like he had said, and she didn't want to loose the friendship.

"Which man?" She asked curiously.

"Oliver Wood," he said blushing, "and I believe he likes me." He didn't want to admit what had happened earlier at the Quidditch pitch.

"Cedric go for it." She said, smiled and returned to the diner table.

"Well that went pretty well." Cedric said to himself and also returned to dinner. As he walked past the Gryffindor table he smiled at Oliver, who smiled back sheepishly. Dinner had finally ended and both Cedric and Oliver strayed from the flock of people over to the prefect washroom.

"I thought you would never come." Oliver said checking if the coast was clear before pulling Cedric by the shirt into a tight hug. Oliver ran his fingers up and down his back making Cedric shiver. Cedric pulled a way a bit, so he could kiss Oliver passionately. Oliver kissed back resting his hands around Cedric's neck. They were like hungry beasts, that haven't eaten all day, as they blindly removed clothing and toppled into the bathroom causing them to part. It had already been filled by Oliver when he entered. The warm water rolled down from Cedric's hair, as he emerged from the depth of the bubbly soap water. The bubbles rested at his shoulders as he ran his hands through his wet hair.

"Enjoying the temperature Ced?" Oliver said slowly floating closer to him. "Is it to hot for you." Oliver moved closer to Cedric and kissed him yet again. Not wasting anytime since he already knew this territory so well he sat him at the end of the tub bringing his erection to his face. Cedric looked at Oliver in curiosity because of the sudden burst of passion Oliver had just done. Oliver took him in the mouth, starting slow then changing the pace so he was going a lot faster. Cedric sat taking in the ecstasy of this moment. It had never been this good with Cho. He moaned softly as he came; Oliver just licked up all his juiced and smiled softly. Cedric leaned back against the wall just relaxing in his own paradise.

"No way!" Harry, Fred and George shouted at the normally sobbing ghost as Ron and Hermione just stood in shock.

"Well Harry if it's not true then explain why Cedric always watches your team practice." Moaning Myrtle said as she flew into the toilet disappearing into the pipes.

"Oliver can't be gay." Ron said stuttering. "Especially with Cedric."

"Why Ronny, you want him for yourself?" Fred and George said in unison.

Hermione just stood silently imaging the scene.

"Well I guess our keeper is gay." Harry said quietly.

"That or Myrtle has gone bonkers." Fred joined in, looking over at Hermione who was blushing. "You would love it if he was gay wouldn't you Hermione." Fred cocked an eyebrow as he nudged Hermione and winked.


End file.
